A basin, particularly at a hospital and other facility that cares for patients, may be used for washing of the patient (i.e. a sponge bath). An example of such a basin is shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,450 to Bost, and by U.S. Design Pat. No. D546,943 to Kammer. This type of basin may also be used for carrying fluids, carrying tools, as a hospital admission kit, as a waste bin, or the basin may be further adapted to serve as an emesis basin, as shown by U.S. Pat. Design No. D197,106.
A number of prior art devices have been developed to be more particularly adapted for irrigating a patient's wounds. Several examples of such devices are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,435 to Kress, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,257 to O'Geary, U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,303 to Tapadiya, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2011/0225726 to Dominguez, and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2012/022210 to Wiggins.
However, none of the prior art basins are adapted to efficiently and effectively serve in both roles. Certain basin embodiments disclosed herein are each adapted to transform to be effectively used for either purpose.